Behind Bionic Dreams
by The fourth Bionic
Summary: Some people believe in dreams, others not. But what if a nightmare turn into reality?
1. Chapter 1

You know what they say. Bionics are always invisible. However, that's not true. Despite their abilities, strength, speed and intelligence, they are also human beings. No one, never, consider this. They were expected to complete every mission successfully. Unfortunately, everything can change in one single moment and our world can turn upside down. Who's about to take the blame though? The stupid one, the girl, the half-Bionic boy, a student or an old friend?

"Come on guys, we got this. We are mentors. We need to help our students. Guys I know this is difficult but have to remove the virus from their chips." Chase yelled trying to make his siblings more confident. "How are we going to do that?" Bree asked. "If I take the virus, then everyone will be safe. Otherwise it will take control of them and our academy will be destroyed." "No Chase. You won't do that. If the virus overcomes you, it'll kill you." Adam screamed trying get to take down many mind control controlled students. It was too late though. Chase's proposal was a warning that he would do this no matter what. He typed some words on the Cyber desk and immediately passed out. "NO!" The three siblings screamed and went closer. "No Chase... Why did you that? Why?" Adam shouted crying holding his younger brother in his arms. "No come Chasey, come on, wake up." It was too late. The youngest Bionic superhero was gone.

"NO!" Leo woke up screaming of fear. He had just seen a living nightmare. The guys woke up from his screams and approached him. "Leo, what happened?" Bree asked. Leo stared at her. His eyes were goggled. "Nothing... Just a nightmare! That's all." That moment the mission alert went off. Chase took the tablet and said. "There is a ship sinking in the middle of the ocean. We have to go help these people." Leo stood up really quickly and replied. "We will do this. You have to stay here." "Are you keeding me? I am the mission leader." "Yeah but you need to stay here please." Chase glared. "Leo, forget what you said. We are going." He said and headed in his capsule alongside with his brother and sister. When everything were ready for the mission the four heroes got in the hydrology and went to the sinking boat.

You could hear screams, cries and people drowning. "Alright, Adam, go underwater and keep the ship as long as you can. Bree drive these people to our island, Leo, you and I will help the trapped ones, got it?" Leo nodded. The others had already started their job. Leo and Chase were in the lower decks of the ship and saved many people especially kids. They put them on a boat. Bree just super sped them. Suddenly the ship started sinking again. "Adam!" Chase yelled knowing that something was wrong. "Bree, Leo I am going to find Adam. You too keep saving the world." He said and dived in the ocean.

Chase saw Adam trapped and tried to help him escape. He untied the rope from his leg. "Thanks buddy." Adam smiled. "What's out." He screamed. Chase did not realize what had happened till a big iron hit him hard in the head. Darkness overcame him and started reaching the bottom. "NO! CHASE!" Adam tried to save him but he could not leave those innocents die. Luckily Bree sent him a message from outside that everything was done and all the passengers were safe. Adam stopped asking pressure to the ship and looked for his brother. He looked everywhere. No sign of Chase. After 3 seconds he found him.

Bree, Leo and the other students offered medical help to the injured ones. Leo was worried that Adam and Chase were late. "He should have saved him by now." "Leo, they are probably on the way, don't worry." That time the hydro loop opened and an injured Adam came in holding his brother in his arms bridal style. "He needs help. He was gone. I brought him back but he needs help." Perry who was the only one responsible on the island since Donald and Douglas were in the meeting took Chase and took him to the infirmary. Ten minutes later the doctor got in the main area and said. "I am really sorry! He is gone."


	2. Chapter 2

"NO!" Leo screamed waking up, realizing that his siblings are sleeping in their capsules. After 5 minutes they all woke up because it was time for their morning classes. "Good morning Leo." Bree said yawning.  
"Good Morning Bree." Bree dressed up and went to the cafeteria being followed by her two brothers.  
Leo stayed on the couch with his hands on his head still trying to process his two nightmares. After a while, he left his room too.

"Nothing is better than eggs with ketchup for breakfast." Adam said really happy.  
"Ew. You are the only person who can eat these things." Bree replied to him. That time she saw Bob holding a plate with eggs and ketchup in it. " Wrong." Adam just smiled. It was a smile of pride as he noticed that he found his soul sister or in that case brother. Chase joined them, after he took his plate from the counter. It was a sandwich with cheese and other healthy ingredients. "What's up? What are you talking about?" he asked sitting in his chair.  
"Nothing... Just Adam continues to make his... combinations of food." Chase looked at Bree with a disgust in his face. After finishing his food, he threw the plastic plate in the garbage. "Guys, I think Mr. Davenport must hire new chefs. The cheese was a little bitter." Chase complained.  
"Young Chasey, you just don't have a good taste. Yours... yuks. My plate is awesome." Adam replied to him with an annoying voice.  
"Whatever!" he said and left.

As he arrived in the training area, he saw his students waiting for him. "Alright guys. Today we will learn how to control our Bionics in a case of a serious emergency without panic. Be calm is the most important factor in a difficult situation. I will give you an example by doing a simulation. He stood in the middle of room and lifted a chair using his molecular kinesis. However a wave of dizziness passed him and the chair fell. "Are you okay?" Logan asked.  
"Yes, I am fine." Chase said.  
"You seem a little pale."  
"It's probably a cold. Don't worry about me." Chase replied but that time collapsed on the ground passing out. All students ran to him except Logan who tried to call Adam and Bree. One the students held his head in her lap. "Can you hear us?" she asked.

"Ew, Adam. That's disgusting." Bree yelled watching Adam mixing his food. She turned and saw Logan breathless. "What happened to you?" She asked worried.  
"Your brother... collapsed... during class. He is unconscious and we don't know what to do." "Leo?" Adam and Bree asked as they thought that someone would have accidentally hurt him. "I told you he is too weak to become a mentor." Adam teased.  
"No, Chase." In the hearing of the name Bree, Adam and Logan super sped in the training area.

"Chase, Chase talk to me." Bree shouted approaching her young brother. No response. "What are you staring at? Go get help." Bree screamed and the students ran panicked. Perry who was coming saw the youngest Bionic lying on the floor. "Oh no, the little creep! Help him." Adam and Bree stared at her. "Since when do you care about him?" Adam asked.  
"I always care about you little monsters. But I am too bad to show it. I am calling Donny and Dougie." Adam and Bree exchanged weird glances.

An hour passed. Donald came down to the main area where all students had gathered in order to learn about the condition of their mentor. The moment that Adam, Bree, Leo and Douglas saw their 'father', they ran to him like crazy. "How is Chase?" They all asked.

What happened to Chase? By the way, this is not another dream of Leo.


	3. Chapter 3

"Guys relax. Doctors hope that he will be fine."  
"What do you mean hope?" Leo asked.  
"Look, Chase got poisoned by something. In order to survive he must get an antidote until tomorrow morning. Otherwise he is a goner." He said and a tear steamed down his face.  
"But how? He was fine last night. This morning as well." Bree yelled.  
"I don't know Bree but we will find out. Until then no one leaves the island." Donald ordered.

Everyone was on high alert for the rest of the day. All the classes got cancelled. Adam, Bree and Leo were looking for the element that almost killed their brother while Donald and Douglas were watching the surveillance cameras. Unfortunately, they reached a dead end. Douglas was very angry with himself. "Oh man, I am a terrible father. I was not careful enough and now my son is dying."  
"Douglas is not your fault. We have to find that antidote as soon as possible. And don't worry. I have the best doctors working on him. He'll be up teaching us about the world in no time."

"Guys this is all my fault." Leo admitted.  
"I knew it..." Adam shouted.  
"Adam, are you crazy? He was sleeping with us." Bree said goggling her eyes.  
"Then who put the poison... What if it was that team of Eskimos from Antarctica who came here to take revenge from us because we took Chase from the Avalanche."  
"Are you crazy? By the way Douglas saved Chase." Bree answered to him.  
"It's all my fault." Leo kept telling.  
"Why do you say that?" Bree asked.  
"Because of my nightmares last night. They all ended up with Chase dead." Bree put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Leo, you did not know." She smiled. "Come on we need to find what hurt our brother."

Chase was lying in the bed, unmoving, his heart monitor beeped steadily. Suddenly, someone came out of nowhere and inserted something in Chase's I.V without thinking. Unfortunately this had detrimental consequences. Chase flat lined. The doctors observed the situation and luckily managed to brought him back to life before it's too late. "Beep, Beep, Beep!" A sound of hope was heard. The doctor called Donald in order to inform him.

"Hello?" Donald picked up his phone and put it on speaker.  
"Hello Donald. It's me Matt. I have some good and bad news."  
"What is it?" Donald said terrified.  
"Well, bad news are that we lost Chase for a moment but I brought him back. Good news are that we found the poison. Whoever did this, was so stupid to insert the poison in his IV cable. It seems that Chase has been infected with small doses of conium. The guy wanted to see Chase die slowly and painfully. I took a sample and my partners are working hard to fix that antidote."  
"Alright, thank you! Can they guys see him?"  
"Of course but only Adam, Bree and Leo."  
"Thanks again." Donald said and hanged up. "Guys it seems that Chase is going to be okay. What I need you is to find who did this. I want you, Adam and Bree lock them in the training area and search for conium. You Leo, will do the same in the dorms. Nobody leaves the island till further notice. Douglas and I will head to the infirmary to visit Chase. Okay?" Everyone nodded!

Donald and Douglas walked inside Chase's room. They sat on the two chairs next to his bed. They saw him breathing heavily and sighed. Donald stroke his hair. "Don't worry Chasey, you are going to be fine. I promise."  
"Donald, they kids said he was fine this morning. How could he got poisoned? Wait... The food."

Alright this is a small part but I had to stop it here! Who poisoned Chase? Who else ate his food?


	4. Chapter 4

"The food." Douglas said and that time saw Adam, from the window, holding Bob in his hands but fortunately conscious. He ran outside the room.

"I don't care who's doing this but when I find him, he will pay. First Chase and now Bob!" Bree yelled. All the students looked at her curious. No one seemed to know anything.

"Bob, what happened you?" Douglas asked with curiosity all over his face. "My-my stomach. I-I ate Chase's morning sandwich." He said and passed out.  
"Adam, look at me. Run and tell to the students to stay away from the food." Adam obeyed and ran downstairs. A minute later the Matt got in. "We got it." He screamed and put some antidote on Bob's IV. He started waking up. "What happened?" he asked. Douglas looked at him. "The sandwich... I ate it and then I felt pain and dizziness." Bob continued.  
"But Chase did not feel pain..." Douglas whispered realizing that his son is worse that he thought. "Either Chase felt pain but he did not say anything or the dose that he ate was too much." Matt concluded.

Adam passed outside Chase's room and saw Donald panicked. His hand was on his son's forehead. "Mr. Davenport are you okay?" Adam asked.  
"No, Chase is very warm and he is sweating at the same time. Call Matt." Adam nodded. By the time he was ready to go out, Matt rushed inside. "I got it Donald. Bob is fine." He said and put it in Chase's IV. Right after that, he sat on a chair and alongside Davenport waiting for Chase to wake up. Adam left.

Adam went downstairs to the training area. He met Bree, Leo, Taylor, Logan and the rest of the students. "Did you find anything?" Taylor asked.  
"Yeah, but I won't share it with you." He shouted. Bree sighed. "Adam for the last time, she is blind not deaf."  
"Alright. Look it's the food that poisoned Chase and Bob."  
"What?" Bree yelled like crazy. "Where is the sandwich?" she said while saw Perry holding it. "Perry don't eat it, it's has conium in it." Perry immediately threw it on the floor. "So squash faces, you want to kill me." She said. Bree and Leo stared in disgust. "First of all this sandwich was Chase's and secondly no one cares about you." Leo said.

An hour passed. Chase was not awake yet. Donald and Matt started to get worried. "He should have been up by now. I don't understand." Matt said to Donald. However he did not answer. He was too focused on his son to hear Matt's words. He was stroking his hair while he felt a movement. Chase woke up coughing. "Chase, can you hear me?" Matt asked. Chase nodded. "Where am I?" he asked.  
"Chase you are on the infirmary, you don't remember what happened?" Donald asked.  
"I think I passed out during class."  
"Chase, look at me." Matt said."Someone poisoned you." Chase goggled his eyes. "What? How? Who?" He asked panicked. "Young man there is no reason to be in panic. You are okay now."  
"I don't understand." Chase screamed holding his spiky. Donald tried to keep him calm. "Relax Chase, it's okay to be confused. Just sleep, alright?"  
"No, I don't want to sleep. I need to find the intruder."  
"Chase look at me. You just had a difficult experience of life and death. I suggest that you stay in bed and tomorrow you will get realised okay?" Matt said. Chase nodded and right away drifted out of consciousness. Both Matt and Donald left the room.

"Time to go to bed." Donald yelled as he inserted the training area.  
"But Mr. Davenport no one confessed yet." Bree said.  
"It's not them, there is an intruder in the island."  
"I know who is. Chase..." Adam said proudly.  
"Are you keeding me? Why would Chase want to kill himself?" Bree screamed.  
"Maybe he is crazy for attention because he is so small and everyone don't notice him." Adam said when he saw Perry coming, her arm bleeding. "Perry?"  
"No, your aunt from Timbuctoo. Of course it's me."  
"What happened to your arm?" Leo asked.  
"Oh I was in your room looking for... something when a knife cut me by itself."  
"Perry, that not possible..." Douglas who coming said and got interrupted by Donald. "Molecular kinesis." The two brothers stared at each other. Who was that intruder?

It was late at night. Everything was quiet. Adam and Bree were sleeping peacefully in their capsules. So did Leo. The only noise was heard was a small breeze from outside. A couple of minutes later a dark figure appeared in front of the capsules. He touched Chase's capsule and said. "Young Chase, you survived my poison but you will not survive my blast. I am more powerful than ever. Thanks to you."

Who is the intruder? You are going to find out on 2016! Until then, keep reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**It'S TIME to learn who poisoned Chasey. Thank you for your favorites, follows and reviews!**

Chase woke up around three in the morning catching a noise in his super hearing. He looked around but no one was there. He threw all the cables and tubes that were connected to him, standing up slowly. He exited the room and headed downstairs to the hydroloop.

"You." Chase shouted as he approached a familiar figure.  
"Hello Chasey." The man said. It turned out that this voice belonged to Chase's ex best friend Sebastian.  
"Only Adam calls me Chasey. How did you escape from Mr. Davenport's cell?"  
"You are the smartest man in the world, you should know how."  
"You poisoned me." Chase yelled. He hoped that someone would hear him.  
"I would not call it poison, that was just the beginning."  
"What do you..." However before he finished his phrase, Sebastian hit him with a blast. Chase fell down in pain. He tried to stay conscious but it was feckless. The last thing he heard was "Goodbye mission leader."

Half an hour later, Taylor walked in the hydroloop area and her glasses vibrated when she met an obstacle. She tried to walk but the glasses vibrated again. Then, she started feeling the thing that was on the floor and realized that was a man. "Help!" she yelled. "Help!" She screamed louder.  
Bree woke up to the hearing of the scream. She did not even think to wake her brothers up, she just super sped. "Chase." She yelled. She immediately checked his vitals. "He is barely breathing. We need help. Mr. DAVENPORT!" Donlad was workng on a new program when he heard his daughter's voice. "What is it? OH MY GOD. What happened?" He quickly grabbed his son in his arms. "What do we do?" Taylor asked. "Infirmary, Now." Donald said and picked Chase up. "Bree. Scan the place."

Adam and Leo woke up from the unstoppable noise that prevailed. They changed into their mentor suits and headed to the training area. There was Perry yelling at the students. "Hey, what's going on? Bob you're back." Adam said and high-fived with Bob. "One of these little brats took down your brother last night." Perry said. Adam was both shocked and scared at the same time. He immediately ran upstairs on the infirmary alongside Leo.

As soon as they arrived there, they saw Bree, Donald and Douglas sitting and waiting. "Big D? What happened?" Leo asked. "We don't know. No one has informed us yet." The doctor came out. Everyone attacked him with questions. "Guys, guys relax." He shouted and the family sat down. "Look... Chase was hit pretty hard on his stomach causing internal injuries. We managed to fix some of them. However we won't be able to make sure that he will be totally fine." "What's that mean?" Leo asked.  
"It means that whether he wakes up or not, he will not be the Chase we know." Being the most sensitive person of all, Bree started crying. Adam hugged her tight. Leo cried too. Donald tried to be strong and Douglas tried to figure out what he had just heard.

The entire Academy was shocked hearing the news about Chase.

"Chasey, my little brother. So young, so tiny, so geek. Who am I keeding? I hate seeing you like that. Wake up and brag about yourself. Tell us that you are the smartest person in the world, spend time with me, let me throwing you and make fun of you. Let me love you man. You are too young to leave this world. You can't do this alone. You will get lost. Wake up Chasey, please." Adam never thought that he could tell this meaningful words to his brother. He was angry with himself that could not protect him.

Donald was on Matt's office when a nurse burst in, "Sir, his heart stopped."  
"No! I am coming. I may sorry Tasha, I will be back." Matt shouted and ran out of the room.  
They got in Chase's room. "Get Adam out." Matt ordered.  
"No!" he screamed but in the end he went out. Matt started CPR on Chase. "Come on Chase. Live. You must live." He continued the CPR, the next 5 minutes but nothing. A tear streamed down his face. "Sir. He is gone." A co-worker said.

"Where am I?" Chase asked as he was lost. He saw someone familiar. "Marcus? Is that you?" The boy approached him. "Yes it's me Chase. Look at me. You will go back and tell everyone that Sebastian did this to you."  
"How? I am lost."  
"No, you are in the correct direction." Marcus said.  
"Marcus, where am I?"  
"You are between life and death. We both are. On the real world we are in a coma. You are going to wake up. Then you will have to find me. Fight Giselle, Sebastian and whoever comes in your way and save me. There is something important that you need to know."  
"Can you tell me?"  
"No, not this time. You have to wait first." Marcus disappeared.  
"Marcus, no! Help me." This was the last words that were heard from the youngest Bionic.


	6. Chapter 6

"I have to tell to Donald." Matt said while looked Chase for the last time. Suddenly something unexpected happened. Chase's heart started beating. He was breathing normally. "What the... Quickly I need an oxygen mask. Now!" Matt yelled.

Adam was waiting outside like crazy until Matt came out. "How is he?" Adam asked.  
"He is fine now. He is  
sleeping."  
"What do you mean?" "I don't know what happened but apparently Chase's immune got stronger. I Believe that he will wake up someday. Adam's face lightened but saddened again.  
"Thank you for everything." He said and hugged Matt.

"What did you do last night around 4?" Perry asked a student furious.  
"S-sleeping."  
"Don't lie to me little brat. I can smell something in your shirt."  
"That's my perfume."  
"We will see that... Now, you Logan. What did you do last night."  
"To be honest, I went outside..."  
"Aha! You hurt the tiny robot."  
"Chase? No, I would never do that."

An explosion was heard. Perry ran into the hydroloop room and found Bree and Leo on the floor. She helped them to stand up. "Whoa. What happened?" she asked.  
"I don't know. Someone came and knocked us out." Bree screamed holding her head.  
"You guys must take a check up."  
"We are fine, Perry." Leo said. "Ouch." He said holding his stomach. "Yeah, I can see that."

Chase was now connected to some big tubes in order to breath properly. Donald looked at his son with teary eyes. Suddenly he saw Leo and Bree walking in the hall. He went outside. "Guys what happened?" he asked terrified. His two kids looked terrible. Bree had a wound on her head and Leo was clutching his stomach. "I am calling Matt." Without second thought he ran to Matt's office.

"Ugh! Chase is strong. That little traitor doesn't want to die huh? I guess I will have to kill him in front of everyone." Sebastian thought while hiding in weapons room.

"Kids both of you are very lucky. You have to capture the intruder. Otherwise he will cause a lot of trouble. Four all of you are already hurt."  
"We know. We will find him. Can we visit Chase? We haven't see him at all." Bree asked. Matt nodded.  
"Guys, if he wakes up call me as soon as possible okay?" Bree and Leo nodded and left the room.

"Leave me... alone." Douglas said running away. "Dougie, my prince. I know you are sad for your son. I want to comfort you." "I want to live." Douglas screamed inserting the hydroloop. Fortunately he escaped from the hands of 'sweet' ex Principal Perry.

"How is he?" Bree asked while looking at her baby brother. She sighed at his view. It was hard to see him like that. "He's sleeping. No change." Donald said and held his hand.

Four months passed. Everything on island had changed. Chase was still in a coma, Adam, Bree and Leo made it through the classes and missions even without their mission leader. Tasha moved to the island to keep an eye to the children. Last but not least, Douglas was still the victim of Perry.

"MOOOOM." Leo yelled. Tasha ran to the mentor's quarters. "Is everything okay honey?"  
"Yeah, I just need a sandwich."  
"Leo, I think you are a man. You can do this on your own." Leo was about to cry. "It's been four months. He hasn't wake up yet. The doctor said he would be fine." Tasha rubbed Leo's back. "Oh Leo, I know you miss him. We all do. We now have to be stronger than ever. For him."

"Well Chasey, today was weird. Bob and I made a competition about food. I won of course. It was obvious. Nothing can't beat the muscle. Tasha moved with us. Isn't that funny? You are thinner than before man. Should I be worried? Oh, the funniest thing was that Mr. Davenport put a gigantic mirror in his room because he wants to look himself in it. Douglas almost got married with Perry again... Bree found a boyfriend after a long time. Apparently someone Jake something likes her. And Leo is Leo. Your students miss you a lot. The only bad thing is that we did not find who did this to you. When I find him, I promise he will pay for he did to my baby brother. Why don't you wake up Chasey? I need to toss you around. It's no fun being alone. I get bored all the time." Adam said not expecting any movement from his brother. He sat there, opened a book and started reading it to Chase. This was his daily life anymore. No time for games. His free time was dedicated to his injured brother. Suddenly a cough was heard. Adam stopped reading and notice that his brother was coughing like crazy. "Mr. Matt?" he screamed out loud.

"Alright guys, today we are going to learn how to cooperate with our siblings when an evil guy rises. Logan, you will be the bad guy. Taylor you are with me. Kate you too." Bree said while teaching her students. The three girls got in a fight position as Logan pretended he was evil. "Mmm, what do we have here? Three little girls? I will destroy you. Ha-ha!" said in a deep voice. All the other students were ready to laugh. The girls started fighting with him until they knocked him out. Bree grabbed his hand and pushed it hard behind his back. "Please don't hurt me." He yelled. Bree sighed. "He is awake." A voice was heard. It turned out to be Leo. Bree stared. "What?" she asked in confusion. "Chase, he is awake." She stared even more.  
"Not possible." She said, however followed Leo.

Bree and Leo inserted Chase's room and saw him a bit confused. Adam, Big D and Douglas were already in there. Bree approached him and whispered with her tiny voice. "Chasey, it's me. How do you feel?" Chase looked at her like a little boy. "W-what happened? W-Where am I?" he asked.  
"You are in the infirmary. You had a pretty bad accident. You were in a coma." Douglas was the only capable to answer that question. Chase stared. "In a coma?" he thought. "H-How long am I sleeping?" You could see fear in his eyes.  
"Guys, we should let him rest." Davenport proposed. Everyone nodded. "No, I want Adam to stay." In the hearing of his brother's words, Adam felt special and loved. "I will stay with you, Chasey! Don't worry." Chase smiled.

"Adam, it was Sebastian." Chase said sobbing and trembling. Adam stood up and caught his brother's shoulders who was trying to sit up. "Easy, relax. You should get some sleep." Chase shook his head. "No, I am not tired. Adam how long was I in a coma? I need the truth."  
"Four months." Adam looked in his brother's goggled hazel eyes. "Are you okay, Chasey?"  
"Yes, just... Nothing, forget it."  
"Come on, you can tell me."  
"I never believed I would be so weak."  
"Chasey, are you keeding me? You weak? You are the strongest of all in the academy. You had to fight 4 whole months to stay in life and you made it. None of us would have lasted so long. You are a hero my little brother." Adam finished and noticed that Chase was asleep. He smiled with both pride and happiness at the same time.

All the students were gathered in the training area anxious in order to hear what Mr. Davenport had to say. "Well, students of this island, I am very excited to tell you that your mentor, my son is no longer in a coma."  
"Oh really Mr. Davenport? Good to hear." A familiar voice was heard from the crowd. It turned out to be Sebastian. All students glared at him. As for Mr. Davenport, was standing there, still. "You did it. You tried to kill my son."  
"Well I would call it revenge for my father."  
"What do you want?"  
"Easy, I want my ex-best friend."  
"Never!" Bree screamed but Sebastian knocked her down with his blast. "BREE!" Leo screamed and ran to her side. Douglas and Leo tried to stop Sebastian but he took Bree and geo-leaped away.

 **First Chasey, now Bree! What will happen to the Davenports? Stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chase heard everything that happened downstairs and tried to sit up. After some efforts, he made it and left the infirmary without anyone notice.

Donald, Douglas, Leo and Adam were trying to trace Bree's location when Douglas noticed Chase coming. "Chase, where are you going?" He screamed.  
"I heard Sebastian. I have to go find Bree." Davenport grabbed his arm as he was ready to leave. "No Chase, you are still weak. Adam and Leo will go."  
"No, Sebastian wants me. I won't let him hurt my sister."  
"Chase, the doctor said that you need to rest so either you go lie down now or I am taking your Bionics away." Chase looked at him with fear in his face. In the end, he nodded and went back to his bed.

"Dear Mr. Davenport,  
I know I am still weak but I have to save Bree. I will give Sebastian what he wants. If I don't make it, don't be sad or angry with me. You were a great father to me, to all of us. Right now the mission is survival and I have to get my brother back. I love you guys! Tell Adam not to put his socks in my capsule and Leo to not touch my books. Thank you for everything.  
Chase."

Donald screamed in anger in front of the michrophone on the cyber desk. Adam and Leo woke up from his screams. They headed to the hydro loop room and saw their 'father' really furious. "What happened?" Adam asked. Donald gave the letter to Adam. He read it in shock. "Oh no, we have to find them." The oldest bionic said. Leo nodded. Mr. Davenport turned on the big screen and typed some things on the Cyber desk.

Chase found Sebastian's lair and walked in. Luckily he was not inside. He walked through the big hall and saw his sister unconscious in one cell. "Bree." He yelled. No response. Suddenly footsteps were heard. "Look who's here! The Hero! What's going on Chasey? You are not so hero anymore, aren't you?"  
"It's me that you want, let her go."  
"Oh Chase, you are right. I tried to kill you twice but you survived. Now it's the time."  
"Do whatever you want with me. Just let her go."  
"She is unconscious now. When she wakes up, I will leave her alone. I promise." Sebastian said. From his expression it seemed he was telling the truth. "But you are going to suffer." Chase nodded. Despite feeling horror inside him, the youngest Bionic knew that if he died, the rest of the family will be safe.

A shocked Adam and a terrified Leo stood there as they saw their brother on a bed, chained, pale and a cable connected to him which electrocuted him in every move. "We need to save him." Adam said but that time Sebastian came. "Oh, all the Bionics are here. Take a look at your brother!" he said and pressed a button which made Chase to scream in pain. "STOP" Adam screamed.  
"Where is Bree?" Leo asked.  
"You can take her, but not Chase. He will stay here for long." Adam attacked Sebastian. However he threw a blast on him making fall in the ground wincing in pain. "ADAM." Leo ran to his side. Sebastian left. After some minutes, he brought the unconscious girl and threw it on the ground. Leo tried to attack him to keep but soon he found himself leaned on the wall. Being a little bit stronger than his siblings, took them away.

Mr. Davenport was in the Cyber desk when he saw the three injured Bionic kids getting out of the hydroloop. He gasped when he saw Bree unconscious, Adam holding his stomach and Leo his head. "Guys, you need help. I'll take you to the infirmary." He took Bree in his arms and the four people went upstairs.

Chase was lying on that bed, exhausted. His vision was blurry. "Stop!" he weakly said to Sebastian. "I can't take it anymore." The evil boy just laughed. "This the beginning, Chasey. Stand up now. You need to eat. You have to be strong for your next mission." He left a tray on Chase's lap.

The rest of the siblings were laid in three beds in the same room. After having examined them, Matt suggested that they need a lot of rest without Bionics. Donald was waiting outside while Matt put a hand on his shoulder. "Matt, how are my children?"  
"Well, Bree got seriously hurt but she will be fine, Adam has a small burn and Leo a small concussion. Nothing to worry about. However they need to stay here for a couple of days." Donald nodded. "I guess, I have to save Chase by myself."  
"Donald, do it. Save him! He will not last long without his medicine."  
"Tell to the kids, I am out. I will come back with their brother."

 **Will he come back with their brother? Or another adventure begins for our young Chasey?**


	8. Chapter 8

An arena was opened, a boy was thrown into. He had difficulty to stand in his feet. A door was opened and a huge muscle man came out. Chase faced him. "Well, it's you vs Ronan. If you win, you will have your freedom. If you lose, well if you lose you, you will die instantly." Chase did not hear Sebastian. His mind was the victory against the man.  
Ronan made his first move by throwing Chase. He crushed on the wall in pain. Instantly, he used his molecular kinesis and brought the man closer. "You can't beat me." Ronan yelled. Sebastian looked at them laughing. "Never." Chase answered. He immediately activated his override app knowing that using two abilities at the same time would destroy him. He did not care though. He would be free. He threw Ronan away and fell unconscious. "NO!" was the last he heard before falling into darkness.

Bree started coming around. "What happened?" She asked looking at her brothers curious, holding her head.  
"Sebastian hurt all of us and now he has Chase. Big D is on his way to save him." Leo replied.  
"No, we have to go there!" Bree screamed and sat up.  
"No, Bree! You were badly injured. I am sure that Mr. Davenport will find him."  
"I have to find my brother. I can't lose him. I just can't." Another voice was heard. It was Adam.  
Bree and Leo stared. They felt bad of being in an infirmary unable to do anything in order to help their brother. A couple of minutes later, Matt got inside. "Bree,you are awake." He sighed in relief. "I need to check your injuries." Bree nodded and Matt put his hands on her stomach first. She whinced in pain. "It's okay. You are doing great." The doctor smiled.  
"Sir, how long is Chase going to last without his medicine?" Adam asked. At first Matt hesitated to answer but he had no choice. "He won't make it throught the night. I am sorry."

His eyes were opened for a little while. He was now on a hospital bed inside a room connected to machines. Everything seemed so peaceful and safe until his ex friend walked in the room. Unfortunately, the pain was unbereable. He could not stand it. "Why don't just let me die?" Chase whispered crying.  
"I told you that you will suffer."  
"You got what you wanted. Just let me leave this world in peace. You promised."  
"Young Chasey, you think after all I've been through because of you, I would just let you go like that? As long as you are in my hands, you will suffer like no ever human being has suffered before." Sebastian whispered to him and pulled a knife out of his pocket. "This, Chase is your punishment for today." He cut Chase's arm. He screamed in pain. He felt too exhausted after this. The blood started falling on the ground. Chase felt himself fading. He closed his eyes again, hoping that this moment would be his last.

Mr. Davenport walked into a destroyed city full of ruins and people who beeped for help. He saw a young boy sitting on the ground, whimpering. "Hey, little boy. What's going on here?"  
"The-The leader is here. You need to go."  
"Who?" The older man asked.  
"Sebastian." The boy seemed scared. Actually terrified.  
"I will get you out of here. Now, I want you to tell me if you saw any injured boy around here?"  
The boy shook his head. Donald stood up, grabbed the boy's hand and left together.

Chase was in the room, thinking. He was still weak after all the drugs he had been received. He stood up slowly knowing that Sebastian was out, removed all the cables except his IV and walked out of the room. There were many doors and windows where you could see inside. The stunning sight was the one of him. The boy who died that night, their lost brother. "Marcus?" He whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Marcus was unconscious but he was breathing. Chase inserted the room which was like his and faced his android brother. He touched his hand and felt sadness and bitterness. "Marcus?" He whispered. No response. He put his hand on the boy's chest and something shined. He realized that he was losing energy. This was harsh because Chase's condition was still critical. Marcus started opening his eyes.

"You came." He said in a trembling voice, sitting up.

"What?" The Bionic asked.

"You don't remember do you?"  
Chase shook his head.

"It was your destiny to come and save me. Together we will fight Giselle and Sebastian."

"Huh?" Chase was really curious. "You tried to kill us. I almost turned into food for cows. And now, you want to help us? Sorry but I am not buying it."

"I know and I am really sorry for that. I have regretted it thought. Douglas and you are in danger after what you did to Giselle's androids. Sebastian just helps her because you destroyed his father."

"Whoa, how do you know about Krane and Giselle?"

"After you left from her lair, she found me and brought me here. I woke up for two days later. She explained everything to me and tried to contol me, but I resisted to be her slave and blocked my entire system."

"You know what? You are lying. I am leaving." Chase turned back in order to exit from the door when he saw Giselle coming in. "Mmm, the Bionic is here. Sebastian told me but it was too good to be true." she said laughing.

"What are you doing here?" Chase asked.

"Let's say that I want revenge." The woman pulled out a gun and pointed it to the younger boy.

"Don't shoot him." Marcus yelled.

"Watch me." She replied, pulling the trigger and hitting the arm of the boy. Chase fell on the floor in pain.

"NO!" Marcus stood up and started fighting with her. "You can't beat me." she cried.

"Really? I am the most powerful creation of Douglas." Marcus activated his thermal blast and threw it on Giselle. He knew that no human could survive this. The evil woman fell on the floor next to Chase.

Adam was on his mobile phone playing games while Bree and Leo were sleeping. Tasha was there too. Suddenly, Mr. Davenport burst in.

"Did you find him?" Adam asked. The older man exhaled slowly and sat on a chair. "I am sorry Adam. I could not. It was that kid, Daniel who needed help."

"What do you mean he needed help? Chase is your son. You were supposed to be here for us. To help us. You just left him die in Sebastian's hands." Adam screamed. Tasha tried to calm him down.

The woods was so dark and scary this hour. It must have been around midnight. Marcus had no other choice rather than running away with Chase in his arms. The boy was heavy, particularly because of his muscles therefore, it was difficult to be carried for many miles. He was constanly in and out of consciousness and in extreme pain. Marcus traced a small house in the middle of the woods and inserted it. This house was big and nice. It contained a kitchen, a living room, three capsules and a big TV. "It must have been one of Mr. Davenport's secret houses." The boy thought.  
He lied Chase on the couch carefully and opened his backpack. Technically, it wasn't his, he stole it. That bag consisted of some blankets, food, water and medicine. He pulled out two blankets and placed them on his brother who was now having trouble on breathing. He leaned next to him and whispered. "Hang in, Chase. Don't die on me."

"M-medicine." the younger bionic said through breaths.

"What medicine?"

"Bag." Marcus immediately took out a small needle with a green liquid on it and inserted into Chase's vain. The bionic let out a small cry but relaxed for a while. His breathing turned back to normal. Marcus was relieved. He looked at his brother as he closed his eyes and fell into deep sleep.

"Leo, I can't last long. Tell to the others that I love them. Do it for me."

"No Chase, don't let go. Please." His brother left his last breath in his hands.

"NO!" Leo cried as he woke up. Donald and Tasha ran to him instantly.

"Leo what happened?" His mother asked in concern.

"Chase... He is close to death. I know it." Leo covered his eyes with his hands. "Big D, find him please. Please." The older man nodded and got out of the room.

Mr. Davenport exited the hydroloop and saw Bob and Spin doing something on the cyber desk. "Douglas isnot time for games." he exlaimed.

"Actually, I was trucking down my son." Douglas replied offended. "The one that you left him die. Remember?"

Donald knew really well that Douglas loved Chase more than anything else, thus he remained silent.

"Fortunately, I found him. He is in one of your houses in the woods."

"What?"

"Yeah we need to go find him." Douglas yelled and headed towards the weapon's room. He took the most powerful ones and went to his brother again.

Marcus was watching TV while a knock on the door was heard. He turned his head. Who could be?

 **Sebastian, Giselle or Mr. Davenport with Douglas? Stay tuned! Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

The knob was turned slowly. The android was already in a fighting position ready to face any threat. The door was opened and two figures burst in. Two familiar figures. "Mr. Davenport, Douglas?" He screamed shocked.  
"Marcus?" The younger Davenport yelled. The boy nodded regretfully. Mr. Davenport was ready to fire with his gun when he saw Chase having short breaths. His wound was not bleeding anymore but seemed infected. "What did you do to him?" He cried as he approached Marcus pointing his gun to him.  
"Nothing, I swear. It was Giselle. I brought him here in order to save him. You have to trust me, uncle Mr. Davenport."  
"Donnie,I think he is telling the truth. Look at him. He could have taken us down if he wanted." Donald gave a strong glare at his brother and walked to his son.

"Chase, can you hear me?" he asked. The Bionic opened his eyes and turned to face him.  
"Dad... I-I am s-sorry."  
"Shh, everything's gonna be okay from now on. I promise." Mr. Davenport examined his arm carefully. "We need to take him out of here. Douglas, help me pick him up."  
"I can do it." Marcus said.  
"No, we are good." The older man replied while taking the youngest Bionic in his arms.

Adam, Bree and Leo were inside their room, talking when the latter noticed his step-father walking on the hall, carrying someone. He immediatly stood up and neared towards the window. He gasped at the sight of his brother being placed on a strecher and smiled as well. His smile soon faced when he saw his worst enemy. Marcus, followed by Douglas.  
"Leo, what happened?" Bree asked. The boy did not reply. He got out of the room and kicked Marcus using his bionic leg sending him on the wall.  
"Why did you do that for?" Douglas yelled.  
"He tried to destroy us."  
"Ηe is the one who saved Chase." Douglas tried to protect his son.  
"What?"  
"Yeah, I know it's hard to believe but he did it."  
"Really?" The young android nodded and stood up.

"Have patience!" His wife told him. How much patience can a person have when his children are injured. Waitting for one hour, he saw that door opening and his friend coming closer. Everything seemed to evolve in slow motion until the doctor's gaze met Donald's.  
"Ηow is he?" The father asked.  
"I suggest that you sit down." Donald did as he was told. Matt sat next to him. "First of all, we found some drugs inside his blood which we had to remove, secondly the bullet hit an artery and two broken ribs." Donald stared for some minutes before burst into crying. "However..." Matt continued. "His blood is clean now, his ribs are going to be healed due to his bionics and his arm will be fine. Your son is going to be okay. He is awake now. He did not want to be sedated during surgery, he said he want to watch so I respected his opinion. Mr. Davenport's mood instantly changed. He hugged his friend and ran into Chase's room. "Tasha, tell Adam and Leo that they are free to leave. But to rest and not spend time playing video games." The woman nodded and left.

Inside the injured boy's room there was silence. So much silence that you could sleep easily. But he was not sleeping. He was thinking. Thinking of Marcus. What he told him about Sebastian and Giselle was true. He had changed. From evil to good. Maybe he was the one who could help them destroy the Bionic Rebel. Soon, the silence was broken by the entrance of someone familiar. The room was filled with joy as the old man hugged him. "Easy. Hurts." Chase exlaimed and Donald broke the hug.  
"I am sorry. I am just glad to see you're fine."  
"Yeah, don't worry about me. Where's Adam, Bree and Leo?"  
"I see you are not so pale anymore." Mr. Davenport told him trying to change the subject.  
"Where are my siblings?" Chase shouted.  
"They are fine. They just got injured after the last battle with Sebastian. Bree hurt a little bit more but she is fine." In the hearing of his words, the boy tried to get off the bed with no success.  
"Chase don't. They are fine."  
"Mr. Davenport, why did you save me?" Chase yelled. His father looked at him with confusion. "You are in more danger now. He will come after you soon. You should have left me there."

Before Mr. Davenport reply, the door was opened again revealing two familiar faces. "Hey buddy."  
"Adam, Leo, you are okay." Chase smiled and hugged one by one.  
"Yeah, don't worry about us. We are good. Bree is fine too. How are you? What that idiot did to you? Should I kill him?" Adam said.  
"No, Adam. Everything is fine now. Where is Marcus?" The younger boy asked.  
"He is with Douglas." Leo answered.  
"I still can't believe that he saved you." Adam said raising his left eyebrow.  
"Come on guys, he has changed. Let's give him a chance." Chase tried to convince his brothers and father.

"Give him a chance? You are ruining my plans. Don't worry. It's okay. In three weeks, everything is going to change in your family. Just remember that."


	11. AN

**Author's Note**

 **Guys, I am deeply sorry to announce you that I won't be able to write for a while because I had an accident last night and I think I broke my left hand. I am so sad about this. I hope that you understand! I love you all!**

 **#TheFourthBionic**


	12. Chapter 12

Three weeks later, everything ran normally. Chase was back at his classes and Marcus joined the academy as a student. Moreover, it turned out that the boy whom Mr. Davenport saved him, was the lost child of Douglas.

It was Wednesday morning when all students were gathered in the cafeteria, taking their breakfast. The menu contained Sandwich with vegetables. Adam, Bree and Chase were sitting on the table. The two older siblings ate normally while the latter just stared at his food.

"What's going on? Why aren't you eating?" Bree asked concerned for her younger brother.

"Nothing. I just don't feel like." he answered.

The girl placed her hand on his forehead. "You are not warm." she noticed.

"I told you, I am fine." Chase yelled, standing up from his seat, walking towards the hydro-loop area.

Chase sat on the cyber desk and pressed some buttons in order to check if everything ran normally in the island. With Mr. Davenport in the mainland someone had to take care of the students. As he was sitting, someone grabbed his neck. The boy straggled to escape until he made it. He turned back and saw Daniel with Bob.

"What are you doing?" he screamed.

"Having fun." Bob replied laughing.

"If you want to have fun, go somewhere else." He yelled violently and ran away.

Adam and Bree noticed him and followed him towards the pool. He stood there, stared at it, ready to fall in and drown himself.

"Chasey. Don't do this." The older Bionic shouted.

"I don't have a life anymore. It ended as soon as Sebastian poisoned me. I am a failure guys."

"No, you are not. You saved all of us. You beat Giselle." Bree protested.

Chase did not obey. He turned back and whispered _"I love you."_ before jumping in the swallow pool and hitting his head.

His siblings immediately took him out and placed him on the couch. His head was full of blood. Suddenly he opened his eyes and activated his laser bo. Throwing his sister on her capsule and his brother on the kitchen table, stood up and walked in the training area.

There were students waiting for him. Using his molecular kinesis he started throwing knifes to them.

"Chase what are you doing?" Marcus screamed.

"Taking revenge for my Master." he replied. His gaze was cold.

"What? Who is your Master?"

"Sebastian." He smiled evilly.

The hydro-loop opened and Leo burst in the room, anxious. "Chase."

The boy turned to face him with an evil grin on his face.

"Oh no! It's like in the dream. Chase, look at me. We all love you. If Sebastian, thinks he is your leader, prove him wrong. Fight it man. You are my brother and I love you." Leo said with tears on his face.

The screen was turned on and the evil boy appeared on the screen. "Hello Leo. I see you figured out what happened with your brother. However, it's impossible to break my control. There is only one way but your little Chasey will be dead if something like that happens."

"Leave him, alone. What do you want?"

"Revenge for my father."

"Seriously, cut it out. Krane was an evil man who forced you to be his soldiers."

"I don't care. And Giselle was my friend. He killed her."

"I killed that psycho path." Marcus yelled.

"Chase, attack them." The evil boy ordered and disappeared from the screen.

The younger Bionic activated his levitation and threw everyone on the ground. Immediately, he also used his molecular kinesis to close the doors.

"Chase no." Leo yelled.

The boy felt himself falling. He felt dizzy. He felt hot. He fell on the floor. This was the last thing, he remembered.

His brothers ran to him. "Chase, talk to me. Chase please." Leo shouted smelling fire. The Bionic's neck was very hot. "Oh no. His chip must be exploded. I'll contact Big D. Get him on the infirmary."

Back in the mainland, Donald and Tasha enjoyed a movie when he phone rang. "Hello?" he replied annoyed.

"Big D, it's me, Leo."

"What do you want Leo? I am having a great time with your mother."

"Sorry for interrupting but Chase's chip exploded."

"What?" The older man yelled like crazy. He hung up and covered his face with his hands.

Tasha looked at him worried. "Donald, what's going on?"

"It's Chase. His chip... I have to go. I am sorry." he said and left panicked.

As for the other two Bionic children were sitting on the couch with Douglas taking care of them. Both Adam and Bree did not have any injuries but their father was worried.

"Are you sure, you are alright?"

"For the last time, yes." Bree screamed. "Where is Chase?" she wondered.

Douglas knew but did not want to panic them. "He is... fine."

"Can we see him? Where is he?" Adam asked.

"No not now. Later."

"Where is Chase?" Donald yelled as he burst into the dorms. "Leo told me that he is in the infirmary."

"What?" The two children shouted.

They all ran upstairs and noticed Marcus sitting on a seat.

"Marcus, what did the doctor say?"

"I am sorry Mr. Davenport."


	13. Chapter 13

**So I decided to make a cliff in the last part. Let's see! Is Chase alive or dead?**

"I am sorry Mr. Davenport."

Donald felt his legs collapse and leaned on the chairs. He felt weak, he felt helpless. The son that he almost lose four months ago was in a hospital bed again. What if he was in a coma again? Or worse. What if he was dead? Donald's mind traveled back in time. The first time that almost lose Chase again.

 _They were little kids. They destroyed the lab once again. Super strength plus super speed might be an advantage in missions but it was a con for all his inventions. The smart one was lying there on the floor not moving, not talking, not responding. The older ones were scared. They cried and yelled until their father was downstairs._

 _"Guys what... Chase?" He screamed approaching the youngest child. "What did you do?"_

 _"Adee, hurt him with heat vision." The girl answered terrified._

 _"Follow me to my car. He needs medical attention right away."_

 _The two Bionic kids ran to the garage followed by their dad who was holding their younger brother in his arms bridal style. He placed him gently on the back of his luxurious car and drove to the hospital._

 _The same feelings. He felt weak and helpless watching his son from the glass of the window, being hooked up in machines, fighting for his life. Seconds passed, minutes, hours until a man with a white uniform wanted to talk to him in private. The others stayed with a nurse in the waiting room while the scientist followed the doctor._

 _"Your son has a punctured lung. He is in a very critical condition. He could die at any moment." That sentence was repeated in his mind again and again. The only thing he had to do was to tell it to his kids._

 _He left the office, depressed with tears in the eyes._

 _Inserting the waiting room, he was met by the gaze of the woman who kept an eye to his children. She realized that something was wrong._

 _"Daddy why you crying?" The older one asked._

 _He waved at them to sit on his lap. They both obeyed. "Look guys. Chase might not return home with us." They stared. "But don't worry. He will see us from the sky and will be happy. He will also have wings."  
_

 _"Like angels?" Bree asked._

 _"Of course. He will be an angel. We will never forget him. Right guys?"_

 _They nodded. They were too young to understand the seriousness of the situation. They stood up and walked to their brother's room._

 _"What that daddy?" Adam asked pointing at the face of Chase._

 _"That's an oxygen mask. He helps him breathing."_

 _"But if he is an angel, he will not need it." The girl protested._

 _"No Bee. Chasey will not be an angel. I will protect him. He my baby brother." Adam yelled irritated._

 _In the hearing of that sentence, Mr. Davenport smiled. Even though Adam was a little stupid, he knew what could have happened._

 _"Come on, let's go outside. Chasey needs sleep."_

 _"Can I stay please?" The boy pleaded._

 _"Okay but not for long."_

 _Donald picked his daughter up and exited the room._

 _"Chasey, please wake up. Adee wants to play with you. If you are not here,it is no fun. Do it for me my brother. I love you." He whispered holding Chase's hand tight._

 _The next morning, the youngest Bionic woke up. None of the hospital stuff could not believe it. Adam ran inside the room, climbing the bed, hugging his brother. Bree joined them too. It was really sweet to watch it._

"Mr. Davenport, are you okay?" Bree asked worried as she noticed that her father was not paying attention.

"Yes I am sorry. Marcus is my son alive or not?"

"Actually he is awake. However, they had to extract his chip. Your friend, Matt told me that it dangerous for him to use Bionics for a while.

All the sadness was turned to a happiness which he could only understand. He did something good that no one expected. He hugged his android nephew! "Thank you." He whispered and ran into his son's room.

The Bionic was irritated for an unknown reason. He was holding a paper and a pencil. It was clear he was trying to solve something bit could not. He took a peak at his father.

"You know, those equations are very difficult. I wonder how people find te solution."

"Said the smartest person in the world."

"Not anymore. Without my chip, I am just a regular person."

"How do you feel?"

"Good, my head hurts a little, my neck a lot but it's alright. I guess I will have to go back home now that I am not Bionic!"

Donald gasped. He never expected to heat these words from a child that never gave up no matter what. He pushed his chair closer to the bed and held Chase's hand.

"Chase, you are not going anywhere. You will stay here in the academy. You can train with students if you want."

"See, that's the point. I cannot beat them. They have Bionics. They are more powerful than me. What if knock me down? Let alone, injure me?"

"I will protect you. You can stay here and help Perry or your siblings."

"Can you go out please?"

"Chase!"

"Just go." The Bionic boy yelled.

Donald Davenport exited the room in his previous condition. Weak and Helpless!

 **I hope you guys like it! Thank you for your reviews, likes and follows!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Chase, Chase wake up!" Bree whispered.

The Bionic boy opened his eyes slowly and faced his sister. He rubbed them with his hands and sat up from the couch where was his bed the last week. "What do you want Bree?" He asked.

"You need to go upstairs on the infirmary to change your bandage."

"Oh right. Thanks. Is Mr. Davenport here?"

The girl shook her head. Chase stood up from the couch, walked into his capsule pressed some buttons and changed into normal clothes. He exited it and walked towards the door. As he was ready to leave, he heard his sister's mumbles. The boy, obviously annoyed, did not answer and walked out of the room.

As for the Bionic girl, sat there looking at her older brother sleeping soundly inside his capsule. Even though it was soundproof, you could hear the snoring coming from his lungs. Bree was angry with him. She stood up and starting knocking on his capsule. He woke up and looked at her.

"What do you want?" Adam asked as he swap the saliva from his cheek.

"Ew. Come on! Get out! We need to talk!"

"Fine." The older boy complained as he walked out. "What do you want?"

"It's about Chase. He is not himself lately."

"Well, if I was tiny and useless, I would be sad too."

Bree punched him on the head lightly. "This is serious! He hasn't talk to Mr. Davenport for a week."

The younger boy was on the infirmary, sitting on a bed waiting for his doctor to come. He examined every inch of his room. He noticed that the colors in the wall were not so bright, that the ceiling was very tall. He missed his chip very much. He wanted to be Bionic again. Since the accident no one treated him normally. He was like a baby in a crowd with crazy mothers. His father's friend inserted the room.

"Hello Chase. How are you today?"

"Good." He answered looking at the floor.

"I have your test results here."

"And?"

"You are going to be able to have your new chip soon. Just be careful of sudden changes in your environment. Your body is still weak. " The man explained and changed the bandages. "Ready."

"Thanks."

Chase inserted the hydro-loop and met a woman. A beautiful woman around 40s with blonde hair and blue eyes. She smiled at him. So he did. Suddenly, they felt a strong jolt and the machine stopped moving. "What happened?" The woman asked panicked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a cable or something. I will check it out. Wait I cannot check it out. I am not Bionic anymore. Who are you?" He started yelling almost choking himself.

"Chase breath! Breath." The woman tried to calm him down by rubbing his back and placing her hand on his chest. "Come on my baby. Breath."

The boy seemed to calm down for a little until his eyes rolled and passed out in her arms.

"Mmm! Morning!" Leo whispered to their siblings while taking his breakfast in the cafeteria. "Guys, I had a weird dream. Your mum was here and she was in danger with Chase."

The two teenagers started laughing. "Oh Leo we have never met our mum. Besides Chase is on the infirmary." Bree said spreading Merenda on a slice of bread. Her brother just sat there eating his toast until Douglas burst in the cafeteria running.

"I need help. I need you and Marcus to help me. The hydro-loop is stuck and the oxygen is limited." He said pointing at the older boy.

"Douglas no one is in the hydro-loop right now. Oh no!" Bree mumbled thinking that her brother could be in. "Let's go." She yelled.

Patience! All they could have right now. Adam and Marcus did their best to open the doors. The used all their strength. Leo also helped by kicking the wall. Bree was hugged by her father watching the other Bionics trying to help. After some minutes, two figures were appeared in their vision and fell on the ground. The one was completely unconscious and the other coughed for some minutes.

"He collapsed during a panic attack. I don't know if he is okay. Please save my baby." The woman yelled.

The trio- Adam, Bree and Douglas stared at her while Leo and Marcus picked up the pieces of the broken door!

The older man touched the woman's shoulder. Her eyes stared at his'. It was her. The woman who lost in the fire building. "Sonya." He whispered. She smiled at him. A worried smile. "Save our son." She said.

"Our son?" The other two kids wondered.

"Guys, take Chase to your room and I'll call Matt. Okay?" They both nodded. Adam picked his brother up and Bree super sped them away.

The couple walked to the halls of the academy. "Matt is in the dorms. He said Chase will be fine."

"I am glad. I missed them so much."

"Sonya, how did you survive the fire?" Douglas asked in a serious tone.

"Donald saved me. I was in a coma for 3 years. When I woke up, he told me that you died so he had to take the kids. I had to take a lot of surgeries in order to be healed properly. I left knowing my children were in good hands."

The man crossed her hand around her waist and they moved into their children's room. Sonya was amazed by the design and construction of the island. Not only for that but for her husband's story as well.

She saw her kids sitting there with their brother. He was wrapped in some blankets, sleeping. A glass of water was next to him on the small table next to an oxygen mask. She gasped at the sight. She remembered the day Chase was born. A tear slipped on her cheek. She sat next to him. "Hello. You probably don't remember me but it's me. You mother. Don't worry Chasey. Mum is here."


	15. Chapter 15

Sonya explained everything to her children. From their birth to adoption. She also told them that Marcus was her idea. Not only they believed her, they spent time with her as well.

Two hours had passed and their baby brother started opening his eyes. He took a peak at the older woman. He examined her from the top to the bottom. He noticed that they were look alike. He slowly sat up. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Hey Chasey." she whispered at him smiling.

"Only Adam calls me like that. What do you want? If you came here to take my abilities, let me inform you that I don't have them anymore." He yelled violently.

She shrugged. She expected him to be more friendly and kind with her. However, she did not know what he had been through the last few months. She stood up from the small chair she was sitting and approached the boy. "I know this is going to sound weird to you but I am your mother."

"No, you're lying. Sebastian put you, didn't he? Leave me alone. What have I done to you? If it is about Krane, then I am sorry I destroyed him. I had to protect all humans." Chase started gasping for air. His mother grabbed the oxygen mask and put it on his face. "Breath, my baby. Breath."

He threw it away and ran out of the room leaving Sonya stranded. He sighed. How was she going to convince him that she was not evil? She sat there thinking until she felt hand on her shoulder.

"Donald." she exclaimed surprised.

"Sonya. Douglas told me you are here. How are you?"

"I am good. However, preoccupied for Chase. We did not have a good connection a few minutes later."

"Chase has been through a lot. He needs time to adjust himself in his new environment. He does not talk to me either." Mr. Davenport said and joined her on the couch.

The other two siblings were in their classes. Bree trained her team on how to rescue someone from the ocean using Bionics and Adam was trying to beat every single person on arm wrestling. Chase walked in his sister's class annoyed. He sat on the floor and started mumbling to himself. Bree noticed his attitude and got to his side.

"What's going on?"

"My life is complicated. I don't have my chip and that woman supports the fact that she is our mother. I cannot keep living like this. I am leaving the academy. I will back in Mission Creek with Tasha. It's final."

"Chase, come on. You cannot do this. We need you here."

"No Bree, I have made up my mind." he left.

The girl allowed her students to leave and sat there disappointed. If only she found Sebastian, she would have killed him right away.

Suddenly, the doors of the area were closed and a figure was appeared. "You." she whispered.

"Hello, Bree. You are more beautiful than you used to be. It's a shame we never had the chance to be together."

"What do you want?"

"Not much. Destroying your academy and your precious father will be a pleasure for the whole world. We never accepted you. You are just an obstacle to our plans."

"Is this why you flirted with me in the first place?"

The boy nodded. He grabbed a nice out of his pocket. The girl tried to super-sped herself in order to dodge him but nothing worked.

"What did you do to my bionics?"

"Oh excuse me. I deactivated them. You see I have my own tricks too. Give it up little Bree. You cannot defeat me."

Bree screamed for help when the knife was inserted inside her stomach. This pain was worse than ever. She fell on the floor. He eyes soon rolled and fell into deep darkness.

As for the rest of the Bionic and not, people, they were gathered in the hydro-loop trying to solve the problem. Marcus and Douglas were on the cyber desk while Adam and Leo hit the door until it was broken. Chase was sitting on chair watching every single one helping in his own way. He did not look well. He was about to cry. Finally, their mother called her daughter's name a couple of times but she did not receive any response.

Anxiety was the main sense dominated in the room. Twenty minutes later, the door finally opened revealing a pool of blood and an unconscious girl in it. "BREE." The family yelled and picked up the girl.

 **I think this part is interesting. Who is the one who stabbed Bree? Tell me what you think and whoever finds it, he can cooperate with me in writing the next part. Thank you for your reviews, likes and follows. Also don't forget to Vote for Lab Rats. In conclusion, I would like to inform you that I just made an account on fiction press and wrote my first story. It is called My E-life. You can join Adam Parker in his "facebook" adventure i you want! Till next time. Love ya!**

 **~The Fourth Bionic~**


	16. Chapter 16

"Bree, no. Bree talk to me." Sonya yelled as she held her daughter in her arms. Douglas pulled her back a little and took the girl in his arms. She sat there staring at the blood with tears in her eyes while the two brothers carried their daughter upstairs on the infirmary. Adam helped her walk and they walked towards the bathroom where she could get cleaned up.

One hour later, the family was upstairs waiting for an update on Bree. Mr. Davenport, Donald and Sonya were sitting together talking, while Adam and Leo were leaning on the radiator. The youngest Bionic, was alone,far away from all of them, staring at the ground, shivering. He had not talk to anyone since the incident with his mother.

The doctor went in the waiting room, sighing, sweeping all the sweat from his head. "Hello guys." he said in a serious tone.

"How is my daughter?" Sonya asked still crying.

"Bree, lost a lot of blood. We almost lose her in surgery but we stabilized her. However, her recovery will be painful."

"Thank you Matt." Mr. Davenport exclaimed and hugged him.

"Can we see her?" Douglas asked.

"Only one at the time."

"I'll go first." A voice was echoed from the background. It was Chase who stood up and followed his doctor to his sister's voice.

He walked in and gasped at her sight. Her skin was pale. He approached the bed and leaned down on his knees, holding her hand. "I am so sorry." he whispered. "If it wasn't for me. you would not be in this condition right now. I am a terrible brother Bree. I should have allowed Sebastian to kill me." He stayed with her for some time until he could stand it. As a Bionic human, it was easy to control his feelings because he knew exactly every complication she could have. However, it was harsh to be a regular boy. He did not know how to treat his sister, he did not have the power to take down the enemy. Sebastian would kill him instantly.

His mother walked inside. "Hey Chase. You should take rest."

"I don't want. I need to be here while the others eliminate Sebastian. It's the only way, not to feel useless."

"Chase, you are not useless. You are a special boy. Your father told me what you've been through. If I were you, I would not have survived."

"Are you really my mother? Or someone else send you to trick me?"

"My baby, it's really me."

"Where were you all these years?"

"It's a long story. Come on, let's leave your sister sleep. We cannot offer anything to her. Dr. Matt told me that you need to sleep for a while. Let's go downstairs."

Sonya crossed her hand through her son's waste and exited the room, heading to the dorms.

The students were isolated in the hydro-loop having an exaggerated search. The adults wanted to know if one of them was the intruder, although they all suspected the son of Krane. The only thing that concerned them was why he did not use his bionics to destroy the girl.

"Guys, we have a problem. Someone broke all the capsules." Leo announced as he ran at them.

"What?" Both Davenport brothers yelled.

"What are we gonna do? We can't be here with a hundred bionic kids glitching."

"I have an idea. Let's get rid of them." Adam proposed.

They all gave him a death glare.

"What. It was a good point."

"Guys, focus. We must do something." Leo protested.

"You are right."

The only thing they had to do was to come up with a plan.

Meanwhile, Chase was asleep and Sonya was watching TV. Suddenly, someone rubbed her back. She turned back and saw him.

"What are you doing here? You said that if I upgraded your chip, you would leave my children alone. Why did you hurt Bree?"

"Technically, it was not me."

"Sebastian why are you doing this?"

"They destroyed my father."

"Krane was not a father to you. He was a crazy maniac. Get that in your mind."

"He maybe a maniac but he did the right thing."

"No, listen to me. I married him only because he promised I would be alright. He had all connections to treat me so I could be back with my family. Why did you poison my son?"

"Chase was so annoying. He tricked me once. Look at him. How peaceful he is when he is sleeping. What if we did this permanent?"

"No, leave him alone."

Sebastian created a blast wave. "Stop, stop don't." She felt a force pulling her back. "Stop."

The blast wave hit the couch. "Next time I won't miss." he said and left.

 **So, I hope you like it. By the way Sebastian partially hurt Bree but he was controlling someone. With Bree down and 100 students without capsules, what are they going to do? Moreover, are they going to learn about Sonya. Thank you for your reviews, likes and follows. I watched the first episode of Elite Force today and it's amazing! Till next time. Love ya!**

 **~The Fourth Bionic~**


	17. Chapter 17

Having almost one hundred Bionic kids with no capsules, was obviously a challenge for the owner of the island and his brother. At the moment, all of them were taken to the infirmary in order for the doctors to check them out and removes their chips.

Bree, had not woken up yet. Matt supported that she needed time to recover from the attack. Adam, Leo and Marcus stayed awake for many nights, watching the island. As for Sonya, she kept a close eye to her youngest son who tried to help his brothers.

After making sure that everything was alright, Donald and Douglas went downstairs to the dorms where a secret family meeting would take place.

"Well guys, where is Adam?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"He said, he is coming." Leo replied.

"Nice. Let's begin. Someone has invaded in the island. I believe we all know who it is. We must stop him before he takes out another one of us..."

"Ahh." A loud scream was heard from outside. Everyone gasped and ran to the source of the sound. They found lying on the floor with blood on his head and side. Sonya approached he older son. "Baby, what happened?"

"J-J..." he whispered and passed out.

"No, no. Adam talk to me. Adam." The woman yelled at her top of her lungs.

"I am taking him upstairs, you guys stay here and find out who is that J person. He needs to be captured as soon as possible." Douglas protested and picked Adam up. They left. The rest of the family walked inside the dorms worried, scared and angry.

"People of the island, we will not take this anymore. First Bree, now Adam. We need to do something. Perry is watching the students. Sonya will go upstairs to keep an eye on the children, Leo and Marcus will find the intruder and Chase will get some sleep."

"I think I am fine."

"No, you're not. If you want to be a hero again, you have to rest."

"You know what? I am so sick of you, telling me what to do. I've been babied a lot this week. It's time to prove that I am much of a hero without my Bionics. I don't care if I get hurt again or die, I will save the world. So, leave me alone." Chase cried and ran away.

Donald tried to follow him but soon found himself on the couch, being dragged by Marcus. "He will not go anywhere. I've blocked every possible way for escaping." he reassured him.

Chase walked towards the hydro loop and screamed as soon as he realized that he could not insert it. He sat there with his hands on the knees thinking. Suddenly he a heard a voice.

"Hello Chase."

He raised his head and saw the man that was considered to have been dead. "Krane."

"I had warned you, I was not done with you."

"What do you want?"

"I was informed by my son about this academy and I thought that it would be great to pass by and destroy it."

"Give it up. We defeat you once, we can do it again."

"I don't think so. You poor brother and sister are fighting for their lives and you, you don't have your chip on. Nothing will stop me this time."

As he was ready to fire on the boy with his laser, Douglas appeared holding a gun. "Leave him alone." He pointed at him.

"You think a small gun is going to stop me?"

"No, but he can." Another boy appeared in their view. The boy that Donald had saved that day. Their brother. Daniel. The evil man started laughing when he was hit by a laser exactly the same with his. He fell on the floor, unconscious.

"Great job son." Douglas exclaimed. "Are you alright man?"

"I am fine. I would be fine if you two had not showed up. For once more, you proved I am useless to act on my own. Thank you dad. Now, enjoy your moment with Daniel." He said and left furious.

He went out of to the beach and sat on the sand. He looked at the sky, at the sun, at the birds that were flying free. He wished he could be one. Flying around without preoccupations. He laid down for a while until he felt a sting in his right ankle. He looked at it and observed that it was a little swollen. "Great." he mumbled. He stood up slowly, walking through the entrance. It was no longer than 5 minutes when he collapsed on the floor. "Help." was the only thing he could say before his world envelop in darkness.

 **I know this is a small part but it's my birthday today so I have plans. I hope you all like it. I decided to hurt the three Bionics in order to give some glory to Leo who was the one that had the dreams in the first place. I have anything else to say. An one shot Elite Force story is coming. Love ya!**

 **~The Fourth Bionic~**


	18. AN 2

Hello guys!I am going through a lot these days, I was in the hospital, I am bedridden and I can't upload my stories at the moment. I hope you understand! :)

I'll be back as soon as I recover.

I love you all!

~The Fourth Bionic~


End file.
